Night Musings
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: Just snippets of yuma and replica during some memorable night walks. just a small project i do when i have a writer's block and feel like it, so expect it once in every several months, hehe. (but it's snippets so no cliffhangers) enjoy anyways .
1. Chapter 1

hello guys. so i am having problems with writer block and shit so i remembered about a small project i was doing out of a whim. nothing impressive and probably won't have any action. just random thoughts and a lot of walking.

this is a world trigger fic which will be updated whenever i feel like and it will be just snippets of yuma and replica during some memorable nights.

hope you'll like it.

enjoy.

do not own world trigger.

* * *

 _Before meeting Osamu_

Yuma was lying on his bed, arms behind his head and eyes wide open and bored as they stared at the ceiling. If he had been any other person, he would have fallen asleep a long time ago, but since it was him and his body was made out of Trion, he was no longer capable of sleeping.

After another long hour of staring he had given up and got up from the bed, pulling black shirt and pants before slipping out of the window and to the roof. He walked leisurely across the roofs; occasionally jumping from house to house and feeling the cool night breeze ruffle his already fluffy white hair. If anyone would have happened to spot him on the roofs, they would only be able to see a white hair shine as a halo around a black figure, as if the boy was the very essence of angelhood.

But Yuma didn't care for any potential passersby, eyes merely gazing at the big full white moon that seemed to be looming over him. It was a very unusual sight for the small humanoid neighbor since many of the countries he had been to have different colors for the moons or simply did not posses any, the sun illuminating a very soft light any time of day. He hopped over a small gap and stretched his arms wide.

A black material came out of his ring and formed a little round device with silver linings. Yuma didn't acknowledge the presence as he took deep breaths, red eyes glued to the moon and fingers reaching for it.

"You can't reach the moon, Yuma, it is further than any moon the other countries posses," The presence finally said after a moment of silence.

"Replica…" The white haired boy finally looked back at the floating Trion soldier, "It's so strange that the moon can have so much light. Is it perhaps another sun for the night only?"

"No," Replica answered, "It simply reflects the sun's light and the effect is doubled when the skies are absent from the sun's own light. What you see is simply a transition of light."

"Hmm…" Yuma shrugged and crossed his arms behind his head, mouth pursing to that of a duck. Replica regarded him for a long while before averting his attention to the moon.

"But I do seem to recall that Japanese people seem greatly fascinated by this moon, giving it stories and praises since ancient times."

"It can't do a thing except being a light at night, Replica," Yuma wondered, "Why would it require such admiration when the sun is much stronger? Japan is so strange…"

"Perhaps they think of beauty as something essential to be praised."

"Beauty, huh…?" Red eyes took in the image and a small smile graced his face, "I can see why people would like to have it. It's nice…"

It went quiet afterwards and soon after Yuma headed back to his room and slipped through the window onto his bed. He laid back on it, mirroring the position he was in before his little trip, and drowned himself in memories of his father and his many journeys, the different moons clashing with one another until Midden's moon came and blew away the others with its light.

Yeah... it was nice...


	2. Chapter 2

hello guys. so i am having problems with writer block and shit so i remembered about a small project i was doing out of a whim. nothing impressive and probably won't have any action. just random thoughts and a lot of walking.

this is a world trigger fic which will be updated whenever i feel like and it will be just snippets of yuma and replica during some memorable nights.

hope you'll like it.

enjoy.

do not own world trigger.

* * *

 _The day of meeting Osamu_

It was a very hectic day for little Yuma. After transferring into Mikado's school and meeting Mikumo Osamu, dealing with the usual liars and defeating a Barmer he felt that his stay in Japan would be very interesting.

Replica came out of his ring and turned to him, "You have been very careless today, Yuma. If it hadn't been for your body and me shielding it you would have been in a much serious state."

"I'm fine thanks to you, Replica," Yuma waved the concerns away, "Besides, I wrecked their cars worse. I still wonder if I should have made that woman take the paper anyways. But she sure seemed really scared of me."

"In Midden it's quite an unusual occurrence for someone to remain unscathed after getting hit by a car, Yuma."

"Hmm…"

"…You seem troubled, Yuma." Red eyes turned to the Trion soldier and he shrugged.

"Want to go on a walk?" The white head hopped out of the window and to the street, Replica following him silently, loyal as always.

He walked on the black meadow, arms folded behind his head as he gazed up to the big moon which was smaller than the last time he went on a stroll.

"Ne, Replica," The black being turned to him, "Is the moon getting weaker? It's smaller than before."

"No, Yuma, the moon can't get weaker in a very short time. Its reflected light is being blocked so we can't see the entire moon here."

"Hmm… so even a moon can get blocked here…"

"You're thinking about Osamu."

"Not really. But I don't understand why he keeps fighting despite being so weak."

"He told you. You don't have to agree with him."

Yuma sighed and looked away from the moon, noticing small shadows passing far away from where he was standing, but despite of that he entered an alley and pulled his hood over his hair, blinking at the piles of garbage.

"He fights for this…" Yuma furrowed his brows in near pity. Replica floated closer after inspecting the street.

"It's why Yugo fought, because he wanted to help people close to him."

"But dad was strong," Yuma didn't flinch at the mention of his father's name, finding it hard to conjure weak emotions in his body. Only when his emotions reached a certain level did he actually start feeling them properly, something he got used to as he fought for four years, shedding completely his innocence.

"In many legends, the ones who went on the journey mostly managed to do great feats because of their determination. Perhaps Osamu would find a way to fight despite being short on trion."

"Well, at least he didn't report me," Yuma shrugged, "I don't think they'll take too kindly to a neighbor despite me being human."

Replica agreed. "That's why you should listen to what Osamu says."

"Agreed, agreed," Yuma crouched and jumped up, bouncing off the walls until he reached the roofs again, continuing to skip his way to his building, running and making small movements as if fighting against invisible enemies.

"Dodge left," Replica said and Yuma jumped to his left, grabbing the edge of the building and flinging himself to the next one, where he wisely kept the window to his room open so he did a cartwheel in the air and quickly fell down, hand shooting out to grasp the edge of the window and he flung himself into his room, barely out of breath as he closed the door and changed his clothes to a simple t-shirt and shorts and did some stretches.

"Did it pass the bar?" Yuma asked the trion soldier as he splayed over the bed, legs raised to the ceiling as he played with them, noticing the skies gaining a lighter blue shade to them. He nodded in satisfaction and dropped his legs.

"You missed one and failed to dodge twice."

"I see. Thanks, replica."

"You're welcome. Good morning."

"Good morning."


End file.
